


Movie Night

by ZombieFxggot



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Disney Movies, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Movie Night, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieFxggot/pseuds/ZombieFxggot
Summary: Ash and Eiji have movies nights every Saturday and Sunday





	1. Friday

**Author's Note:**

> Ash lived cuz I say so and Eiji likes Disney movies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash buys Eiji Disney movies for their movie night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ash lives cuz I and most of the fandom says so and Eiji likes Disney movies because why not.

Ash Pov.

Eiji and I decided that we should have movie nights every Saturday and Sunday, Eiji get to pick a movie on Saturday and I get to pick the movie on Sunday. I’ve learned that Eiji quite likes Disney movies so usually Eiji likes to pick Disney movies on Saturdays. Eiji always has this cute smile as he watches Disney movies, I’ve bought lots of Disney movies just for Eiji to enjoy watching. On Sundays, I like to watch Horror movies for 2 reasons,  
1 I like the adrenaline rush you get when watching a horror movie just waiting for the jump scares.  
2 Whenever Eiji and I watch horror movies Eiji and I cuddle and comfort Eiji as the movie goes on.  
I walk into the store and started to browse the movies they had, I was mostly looking for Disney movies since Eiji had finished all the one we had at home so I went to go buy some more for him since tomorrow was his turn to pick a movie to watch and he’d probably wanna watch a movie he hasn’t seen yet. I just began to throw the Disney movies I knew we didn’t have into the basket, and I picked some movies that I’d like to pick as well.  
I walked up to the checkout and placed the basket on the conveyor belt. [ I completely forgot what they are called but it’s the thing at the checkout that moves and idk if this is what its called or not. My brain doesn’t like to work when it’s 1:50 am] The lady began to scan the movies. “Are you buying these for your kid?” The lady asked, “no, there for my childish boyfriend,” I smiled as I thought about Eiji and his adorableness, “o-oh,” The lady stuttered. “The total 115.00 dollars,” the lady said, I handed her 120 dollars and she gave me back a 5, I picked up the bag full of movies and left the store.


	2. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji just wants to watch a movie but Ash gets all handsy so he has to sleep on the touch

**Ash Pov.**

Eiji looked through the bag full of movies I had bought yesterday and pulled out ‘Finding Nemo’ and put it into the Dvd player, Eiji sat next to me on the couch eating popcorn with his head slightly tilted so it was on my shoulder. Eiji and I soon changed positions so that I was laying on my back and Eiji were laying on top of me with his head on my chest, I had my arms securely around his waist. Soon the part where Nemo wants to touch the boat comes up, right at the moment, Nemo touched the boat I placed my hand on Eiji’s butt. Eiji flinched and looked at me with blush and he grabbed my hand and placed it back on his waist, as he let go and went back to watching the movie I placed both my hands on his butt. “Ash stop it,” Eiji said clearly frustrated with a dark blush on his adorable face, “but I wanna touch the butt,” I kissed Eiji on the forehead, Eiji’s blush darkened and he went back to watching the movie after he moved my hands on the lower back.

I soon got tired of the movie so I decided that I wanted to mess with Eiji for a bit. I placed my hand on his butt once again. Eiji looked up at me with this annoying look that told me that I was gonna have to sleep on the couch if I continued to do this. I smirked at Eiji and slapped his ass, Eiji made this cute little noise. Eiji’s face was the darkest I’d ever seen it. Eiji leaned forward and kissed me, I licked his bottom lip and Eiji allowed me access. I deepen the kiss as Eiji touched my clothed dick, I began to grow harder. I Eiji pulled back from the kiss and stood up and just left, I went and followed him to the door of our bedroom. Eiji throws my pillow and a blanket at me, “you’re sleeping on the couch,” He said straight forward. “What?! Wait you can’t leave me hard like this!” I whined. The bedroom door closed and I heard a ‘Click’ sound meaning Eiji had locked the door so I wasn’t able to get in. I sighed and walked back to the couch, I set up a small bed on the couch and lay down as I just left the rest of the movie to play.

 


	3. Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Eiji watch a scary movie and Ash comforts Eiji

**Eiji Pov.**

Yesterday all I wanted to do was to watch a movie, but no, Ash got all handsy so I had him sleep on the couch for his punishment. Today I'm probably gonna have to watch a scary movie with Ash since for some reason he likes them, I on the hand hate horror movies since they give me nightmares most of the time and I usually feel like there is gonna be some kind of monster watching me sleep, Ash, says he’d protect me though so it gives me some comfort I highly doubt Ash could win a fight with a demon.

Ash was still annoyed with me because of what I did yesterday which I couldn’t exactly blame him but still, I just wanted to watch a movie.

I sat down on the couch while Ash put the movie in, “what’s this movie called?” I asked, “Sinister **[Real Movie]** , oh and I got the 2nd Sinister so next Sunday we could watch it,” Ash.

Ash sat next to me and started the movie up, I immediately snuggled deep into Ash’s chest and he kept an arm around me and pulled me closer to him which I was, of course, alright with since I don’t trust this movie one bit.

As the movie kept going I just keep shaking, I didn’t know if suddenly there would be a jump scare or a gruesome death would appear. Ash knew I was scared so he kept a tight but comfortable hold on me, I just kept snuggling into Ash’s side. Ash kissed the top of the head and then kissed my nose, this made me feel a bit better but still didn’t help the fact that we were watching a horror movie in the middle of the night in complete darkness beside the Tv light.

Once the movie ended As turned off the Tv and picked me up bridal style to carry me to our room. Ash gently placed me on the bed and kissed me on the lips and then got into bed next to me. Ash laid facing me so I snuggled into Ash’s chest and tangled are legs to together, Ash’s arms wrapped around me securely so I felt safe.

“Ash… are you still mad?” I whispered into his chest, “even though you left me on the couch with a hard-on I couldn’t get mad at you, plus it was kinda my fault,” Ash pecked me on the lips and then. Soon Ash and I feel asleep snuggling close to one another.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this fanfic and I hope you have a lovely day or night.


End file.
